Lie To Me?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Rencana Naruto yang benar-benar mempengaruhi pikiran Hinata, /"Sakura-chan!" /'Na..Naruto-kun..'/Jadi karena Sakura-chan ya..' /"Tidak usah Hinata-chan, dari sini pun menurutku sudah terlalu dekat untuk bisa melihatnya."/"Kalau kau bergerak mundur seperti tadi, Aku jadi makin tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."/"Naruto-kun jangan-jangan.."/"Hinataku memang pintar."/ RnR Minna XD


**Lie To Me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pair : NaruHina :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~

One Shot~

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan kelasnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya tingkah laku seluruh teman sekelasnya ini hampir membuatnya semakin penasaran. Membuat otaknya sedikit bingung, berkali-kali ia mencoba menanyakan dengan semua sahabatnya, apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang mereka berikan hanya sebuah senyum kecil dan mengendikkan bahu sekilas. Dan kalian pasti ingin tahu kan apa yang membuat gadis inidgo itu kaget?

Dan hal itu adalah..

**Grek!** Pintu kelas terbuka lebar.

"Sakura-chan!" suara teriakan nyaring tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu itu, yang kini terbuka dengan cepat dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dan tak lupa dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan~

Suara itu mau tak mau harus membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, dan ikut menoleh segera kearah sumber suara.

'Na..Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata kaget begitu melihat pemuda pirang yang menjadi pikirannya kini sudah ada tepat di sana!

Pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze itu berjalan cepat menghampiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan riang. Sedangkan gadis merah muda yang melihat itu..Tersenyum senang, tak lupa dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang mampu terlihat jelas di mata lavender Hinata. Ini dia!

'Aneh..Aneh..' batin Hinata bingung.

Pasalnya, gadis bernama Sakura Haruno yang kini tengah bersama dengan Naruto entah kenapa beberapa hari ini bersikap baik dengan pemuda pirang itu. Bukan berarti Sakura membenci Naruto, tapi Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pemuda pirang itu, Karena apa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda raven dengan rambut bak pantat ayam memiliki gaya yang cool disertai ketampanan yang tiada tara #author lebay# Sakura bahkan hampir tergila-gila dengan pemuda raven itu. Dan sekarang..

"..."

Sakura yang biasanya hanya menjawab panggilan pagi Naruto dengan datar, senyum kecil, bahkan tak jarang ia memberikan sebuah pukulan kecil di kepala durian Naruto berubah menjadi..

Sebuah senyuman malu-malu dengan semburat merah di pipi..

'Eh?'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hinata POV :**

_Konichiwa minna,_ kalian pasti sudah tahu aku kan. Namaku Hinata Hyuga, gadis berambut indigo panjang yang memiliki warna mata lavender. Umur tujuh belas tahun, dan kini bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Mungkin kalian merasa aneh dengan sikapku ini, yang terbilang terlalu berlebihan melihat gerak-gerik Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan. Kenapa aku begitu kaget melihat kedua orang itu begitu dekat, saling tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi mereka masing-masing. Dan kenapa aku begitu peduli dengan keduanya, lagipula aku juga bukan siapa-siapa Naruto-kun, begitu juga Sakura-chan, kan?

"Hari ini Sakura-chan cantik sekali!" suara teriakan nyaring yang masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, mendengar Naruto-kun mengatakan Sakura cantik. Entah kenapa membuat dadaku sesak.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-kun~"

'Kun'? Satu hal lagi yang membuatku bingung. Baru kali ini aku mendengar dengan jelas suffix 'Kun' yang Sakura-chan katakan untuk Naruto. Padahal biasanya gadis merah muda itu memanggil bahkan berteriak _Baka_ pada pemuda pirang itu.

Tundukan di wajahku semakin dalam, mencoba mencari secercah ketenangan di balik teriakan nyaring Naruto-kun.

'lebih baik aku keluar kelas saja~' batinku akhirnya, seraya beranjak dari tempat dudukku, dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kelas, sebelum sebuah teriakan membuat gerakanku terhenti.

"Tunggu dulu!"

**Deg,** jantung mencelos mendengar teriakan Naruto yang seakan-akan mencoba menghentikanku, tapi dengan cepat aku menepis semua pikiran itu.

'Mungkin saja Naruto-kun berteriak pada orang lain~' pikirku kembali, dan mencoba melangkahkan kaki lagi.

...

Dengan langkah kecil, Aku berniat pergi menuju perpustakaan. Salah satu tempat menenangkan diri yang paling efektif untukku tentunya. Tapi begitu aku berniat pergi..

**Grek,** pintu kelas yang tadinya tertutup terbuka kembali, membuatku menoleh bingung.

"Hinata!" Ternyata Sakura yang keluar dari kelas itu, dan perlahan berjalan menghampiriku.

"A..ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyaku cepat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupku pada sahabatku ini.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah cantiknya, "Kau mau kemana, Aku ikut ya~" ucapnya segera.

"A..aku mau ke perpustakaan."

"Ah! Aku juga sebenarnya ingin kesana hari ini. Jadi kita berangkat bersama-sama saja ya!" tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura,

Tapi..

"Sakura-chan, Aku juga ikut yaa!" teriakan nyaring kembali terdengar di telingaku, pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi pagi meneriakkan nama Sakura ikut muncul kembali di balik pintu. Membuatku ingin menarik kembali kata-kata tadi.

"Un, Kita sama-sama saja~"

Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, Niat untuk menjauhi Sakura dan Naruto-kun dengan cepat menghilang, Apa aku bisa bertahan melihat kemesraan mereka berdua nanti di sana. Apa aku bisa?

Memikirkannya saja makin membuat hatiku sesak.

Hah~ Aku memang terlalu mencintai Naruto-kun~

**End Of Hinata POV**

**oOoOoOoOOOOo**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, mata lavendernya masih menatap kedua temannya yang kini berjalan sedikit di depannya. Menatap sendu Sakura dan Naruto ketika tertawa bersama, pemuda pirang itu bahkan mengacak-acak sekilas rambut merah muda Sakura. Membuatnya makin tidak tahan dengan situasi itu, Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata yang ingin segera jatuh di pipi mungilnya.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa berjalan di belakang?" ucapan Naruto langsung membuat gadis indigo itu tersentak, dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh. Hinata segera mengadahkan wajahnya, melihat wajah Naruto dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun!" kilahnya cepat.

Naruto terlihat masih belum percaya dengan kata-kata Hinata, gadis itu makin panik. Jangan sampai ia ketahuan sedang melihat pemuda pirang itu dan Sakura.

"Ka..kalian duluan saja pergi ke perpustakaan, Aku mau membeli minuman dulu~" tanpa aba-aba lagi, Hinata langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan kedua temannya. Tidak menghiraukan kalau nanti Sakura dan Naruto berpikiran aneh tentangnya.

...

Gadis indigo itu masih terengah-engah, berlari kecil seperti itu ternyata menguras tenaganya juga. dan tak sampai beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sampai juga di sebuah mesin pembeli minuman, meski dirinya sekarang sedang tidak ingin membeli sesuatu. Tapi apa daya, ia sudah mengatakan alasannya itu pada Sakura dan Naruto.

Perlahan ia mencari uang di kantong bajunya, dan ternyata..

"..."

"Lho?"

"Eh? Di..dimana uangku, jangan-jangan tadi aku lupa mengambilnya di tas!" pekiknya tanpa sadar.

"Apa aku harus kembali lagi ke kelas~" gumamnya bingung, sampai..

**Plok,** sebuah tepukan kecil di pundak gadis itu sontak membuat Hinata menoleh cepat, dan mata lavendernya lagi-lagi harus terbelalak lebar melihat sosok yang ia sukai sudah ada tepat di belakangnya.

"Na..Naruto-kun?! Ke...kenapa ada disini?" serunya gugup, sedangkan Naruto. pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Tadi aku dengar sepertinya kau tidak membawa uang ya?" tanya Naruto, yang membuat Hinata mau tak mau mengangguk kecil dan tak lupa mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"_A..ano_..tadi bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau Naruto-kun pergi duluan saja bersama Sakura-chan.." ujar gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Wajahnya kini tanpa sadar menunduk malu.

"Eh?! _E..eto.._Habis tadi Sakura-chan memintaku juga untuk membeli minuman jadi.. Ya begitulah hehehe~"

Alis Hinata makin terangkat begitu melihat wajah dan nada suara pemuda pirang di depannya itu sedikit berubah panik.

"..."

'Pasti Naruto-kun malu mengatakannya~' batin gadis itu polos?

"Karena kau tidak membawa uang, bagaimana kalau aku yang bayar?" pinta Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Ti..tidak usah Naruto-kun! Aku kembali saja ke kelas, Ja.." Hinata berniat kembali ke kelas, gadis itu dengan cepat langsung berbalik meninggalkan Naruto kembali, tapi..

**Grep**, sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan pergerakannya. Membuat gadis itu terkaget-kaget.

"Aku membawa uang cukup kok~ Jadi biarkan aku saja yang membelikanmu minuman, oke~" gadis indigo itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan semburat merah di pipinya ketika melihat mata Saphire Naruto yang menyengat hatinya bagaikan sengatan listrik kecil, di tambah dengan nada lembut pemuda pirang itu. Tentu saja Hinata kalah telak dan memilih mengangguk pasrah.

"Ba..baiklah, _Arigatou_ Naruto-kun!"

"Jadi kau ingin minuman yang mana?" Naruto berjalan mendekati mesin minuman itu,

"..." Hinata terdiam.

"Hinata?" pemuda pirang itu merasa aneh, karena Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dan di dalam pikiran Hinata sekarang adalah..

'Ke..kenapa genggaman tangan Naruto-kun tidak lepas-lepas juga dari tanganku!' batin gadis indigo itu malu, melihat kalau ternyata pemuda pirang itu masih menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Tanpa ada niat untuk melepasnya sedikit pun,

**Blush**~ wajahnya semakin memerah~

'Hinata kau tidak boleh memikirkan macam-macam, Naruto-kun kan sudah menyukai Sakura-chan!'

'Pa..pasti Naruto-kun lupa melepas genggamannya..'

Dan dengan perlahan, Hinata segera melepas genggaman erat Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget.

"I..itu aku mau minuman rasa strawberry saja.." ujarnya, berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin.

'Aku sedang tidak ingin minuman rasa anggur sekarang~' batin gadis itu kecil, yah~ rasa anggur memang salah satu minuman rasa favoritnya~

"..." kini malah Naruto yang terdiam,

"Na..Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mungilnya tepat di depan wajah tan Naruto.

"Eh?! Ba..baiklah kalau begitu!" Naruto yang kembali tersadar dari lamunannya langsung mengambil uangnya dan membeli minuman untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ka..kalau begitu kita kembali ke perpustakaan. Sakura-chan pasti sudah menunggu."

"Oke~"

.

.

.

.

**Perpustakaan~**

Naruto dan Hinata melangkahkan kaki mereka menghampiri gadis merah muda yang tengah berkonsentrasi membaca sebuah buku.

"Sakura-chan kami kembali~" ujar Naruto, memberikan cengira khasnya pada Sakura.

"Oh! Mana minuman yang kupesan tadi Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis merah muda itu.

"Ini dia~" Naruto memberikan sebuah minuman berwarna ungu yang mirip sekali dengan warna rambut Hinata. Membuat gadis indigo itu tersentak kaget,

'Tadi rasanya Naruto-kun tidak ada membeli minuman itu?' pikir Hinata bingung.

Sedangkan Sakura yang menerima minuman dari Naruto terlihat tidak begitu suka.

"Naruto-kun! Aku kan tidak suka dengan minuman rasa anggur!" pekik gadis itu kecil, mata Saphire Naruto meringis.

"Hehehe~ _Gomen_ Sakura-chan, sepertinya tadi minuman kesukaanmu habis~" ucap pemuda pirang itu polos.

"Yah sudah, Aku tidak jadi saja. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan membaca buku~" Sakura langsung kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku yang ia pegang.

Hinata juga ikut saja duduk di samping sahabatnya itu, sebelum..

"_Nee~_ Hinata-chan!" suara Naruto memanggil namanya membuat gadis itu menoleh sekilas pada pemuda pirang itu.

"A..ada a.." belum selesai ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ini untukmu saja~" Naruto langsung memberikan minuman rasa anggur itu padanya.

"Untukku?" tanyanya balik, kenapa tidak Naruto saja yang meminum minuman itu?

"Iya~ Minuman rasa anggur kan kesukaanmu~"

'Lho...'

'...' Hinata memikirkan setiap kata-kata pemuda pirang itu, kedua alisnya makin bertaut bingung.

'Memangnya aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku suka minuman rasa anggur?' batinnya.

"Ta..tapi Naruto-kun, Kau saja yang meminumnya.."

"Tidak, pokoknya minuman ini untukmu~"

"Ta..tapi.." kembali kata-kata Hinata terpotong, ketika sebuah senyuman lembut dan tatapan polos Naruto terarah padanya.

"Ayolah, minuman ini khusus untukmu lho..." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba..

"..."

"..."

Kedua orang itu terdiam..

"Eh?! Maksudku, kasihan kan nanti daripada di buang, jadi minuman ini kuberikan padamu. Harus di terima!" Hinata yang masih memikirkan kata-kata Naruto tadi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu, _Ari..gatou_ Naruto-kun.." ujarnya malu.

"Bagus, Sakura-chan aku duduk di sampingmu ya!" suara teriakan nyaring Naruto menganggetkan baik Sakura ataupun Hinata.

"Oke~" ujar gadis merah muda itu.

Mata lavender Hinata lagi-lagi menatap sendu kedua temannya itu, tapi dengan cepat ia menepis semua perasaannya yang tadi hampir saja terbawa. Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya lagi...

Lavender dan Saphire bertemu, tanpa sadar tatapan Hinata dan Naruto bertemu. Dan gadis indigo itu menangkap sebuah seringaian kecil di wajah tan Naruto sekilas.

"..."

'Pa..pasti tadi itu hanya perasaanku saja..'

' Dan aku pasti salah dengar dengan ucapan Naruto-kun tadi!' batinnya terus menerus~

.

.

.

.

**Kelas~**

Setelah akhirnya selesai menenangkan diri di perpustakaan, walaupun belum sepenuhnya tenang. Hinata kini tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Mendesah panjang dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Hah~ masih saja hatiku ini tidak tenang~" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"..."

"Tidak tenang kenapa Hinata-chan?"

"..."

'Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini?' dengan hati-hati gadis indigo itu mengangkat kembali wajah cantiknya, dan melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk santai di sampingnya.

"Na..Naruto-kun?!" pekik Hinata kaget, entah sudah berapa kali pemuda pirang ini mengangetkannya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya, "Hehehe hari ini Shion tidak masuk kan, Hinata-chan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba.

"I..iya lalu.."

"Lalu aku ingin duduk disini, bolehkan? Lagipula.." ujar Naruto kembali.

Alis Hinata terangkat bingung dengan ucapan pemuda pirang yang setengah-setengah.

"La..lagipula apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya balik.

Gadis itu dapat melihat jelas, jari telunjuk Naruto yang terangkat pelan dan menunjuk seseorang disamping kirinya. Mata lavender Hinata mengikuti arah tunjukan pemuda pirang itu dan yang ia lihat sekarang..

'Jadi karena Sakura-chan ya..' batin gadis itu sendu, membuat perasaan gugupnya itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

"A..Aku tahu kok Naruto-kun.." Hinata akhirnya kembali menolehkan wajahnya memandang pemuda pirang di sampingnya itu, sampai..

"..."

Sekilas ia dapat melihat kalau telunjuk Naruto mengarah padanya dan kembali lagi menunjuk Sakura, Apa dia salah lihat lagi?

'Mataku pasti mengantuk karena belajar semalaman kemarin.' Pikirnya, berusaha mengenyahkan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Perlahan gadis indigo itu mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya, "Na...Naruto-kun, mau bertukar tempat duduk denganku. Pasti bisa lebih mudah melihat Sakura-chan." Tawar Hinata lembut, meski dalam hatinya merasa sesak sekali.

Naruto memandang gadis indigo di sampingnya itu, "Tidak usah Hinata-chan, dari sini pun menurutku sudah terlalu dekat untuk bisa melihatnya." Ucapan Naruto kembali membuat gadis itu tertohok. Hinata berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh, menahan perasaannya yang terlanjur besar ini pada Naruto, mencoba untuk tegar meskipun sulit.

"O..oh baiklah.." ujar gadis itu cepat, Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap manik Saphire di sampingnya ini. Dia takut kalau air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan dan merembak begitu saja!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Grek**, pintu kelas terbuka, yang kini menampakkan seorang guru berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"_Ohayo _anak-anak!" sapanya.

"_Ohayo_ Kakakshi-_sensei_!"

Dan pelajaran pun berlangsung, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Berjalan layaknya hari-hari biasa. Tapi...

Berbeda dengan Hinata sekarang..

**Gheee~~**

Gadis indigo itu merasa ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya sedari tadi, benar-benar membuatnya risih. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat kalau sekarang Naruto tengah melihatnya..

'Bukan! Naruto melihat Sakura-chan!'

Lho?

Hinata menatap sekilas Naruto, pemuda pirang itu tengah menatap seseorang yang pastinya bukan dia. Dan ia yakin orangnya adalah Sakura-chan~

Merasa tidak enak, mengganggu penglihatan pemuda pirang itu. Hinata langsung memundurkan badannya, hendak memberi akses bagi Naruto untuk melihat Sakura lebih lama.

"Hinata-chan, Kau sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. "E..eto..Naruto-kun ingin melihat Sakura-chan lebih leluasakan, jadi.."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Hinata-chan," ucapan pemuda pirang itu kembali membuat Hinata menunduk malu.

"_Go..gomen.."_ gumamnya cepat.

"Kau tahu tidak Hinata-chan.."

Mendengar kata-kata lanjutan Naruto, gadis indigo itu segera mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap manik Saphire Naruto.

"Ta..tahu apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya masih setengah gugup.

"Kalau kau bergerak mundur seperti tadi, Aku jadi makin tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas~"

"Eh?" gadis indigo itu benar-benar bingung sekarang, kenapa Naruto berbicara seperti itu. Padahal sudah jelas kalau ia memundurkan sedikit badannya, pemuda pirang itu pasti bisa melihat Sakura dengan jelas?

"Ma..maksudmu apa Naruto-kun, Ak..aku tidak mengerti?" ujar Hinata bingung.

Sementara Naruto, pemuda pirang itu malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya sekilas dan kembali menatap ke depan,

'Naruto-kun aneh..'

...

Jam perlajaran masih berlangsung, dan selama itu pula Hinata tidak henti-hentinya berpikir macam-macam tentang Sakura dan pemuda pirang di sampingnya ini. Yah~ mau tak mau membuatnya makin risih, apalagi perhatian Naruto yang tadi tertuju ke depan kelas tak bertahan lama. Dan akhirnya pemuda pirang itu kembali menatap seseorang yang Hinata tebak pasti Sakura-chan.

Senyum kecil di wajahnya pun perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, digantikan dengan mata lavendernya yang berubah sendu.

"..."

"Cantik sekali~"

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak kecil, Ia dapat mendengar jelas bisikan Naruto.

'Pasti Naruto-kun memikirkan Sakura-chan~' pikirnya sedih, melihat gadis merah muda itu sekilas.

"Ya, Sakura chan memang cantik , Naruto-kun~" ucapnya menyetujui perkataan pemuda pirang itu.

"Pasti dia akan lebih cantik lagi, kalau tersenyum~"

Satu lagi ucapan yang tidak Hinata mengerti, gadis indigo itu menoleh lagi pada Sakura. Dan melihat kalau gadis merah muda itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil dengan teman-temannya.

'Apa aku salah dengar?' pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang jauh~

...

**Beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel isthirahat berbunyi~**

"Ah!" suara kecil yang terdengar sedikit nyaring, langsung membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis indigo itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sampingnya.

"A..ada apa lagi Naruto-kun?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda pirang yang tadi berteriak kecil itu melihat wajah Hinata dan tersenyum lebar, "_Nee~_ Hinata-chan, Kau bawa penghapus tidak?" pinta Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata tentu saja mengangguk kecil, sejak dulu dia memang suka membawa peralatan tulis yang lengkap, jadi tidak usah meminjam lagi dengan teman-temannya. Gadis itu mengambil kotak pensil berwarna biru muda miliknya dan membuka isinya, sampai..

"..."

"Lho?" gumamnya tanpa sadar begitu melihat kalau ternyata penghapus miliknya tidak ada disana..

'Tadi rasanya aku masih melihat penghapusku..' pikirnya.

"Ada tidak Hinata-chan?"

"_E..eto.._tadi penghapusku ada disini, tapi sekarang entah kenapa..tiba-tiba menghilang.." ujar gadis itu cepat.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, Aku pinjam saja dengan Sakura-chan!"

Lagi-lagi wajah Hinata tertunduk antara sedih, bingung, dan kesal. kenapa penghapusnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Padahal ia yakin sekali kemarin benda kecil itu masih terdiam rapi di kotak pensilnya, dan sekarang..

'Hah~ apa jangan-jangan Hanabi yang mengambilnya semalam?' batinnya kecil, mencoba untuk merilekskan kedua tangannya di meja miliknya, tapi..

"Sakura-chan, pinjam penghapus dong!" tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Naruto terulur, hampir memeluknya. Gadis indigo itu mulai panik, Ia jadi tidak bisa menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja kalau sekarang tangan kanan Naruto sudah ada tepat di depannya.

'Ke..kenapa kedua tangan Naruto-kun terulur seperti ini?' batinnya panik, berusaha menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

"Oh Oke, tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun~" Sakura mencoba mencari penghapus miliknya, dan entah kenapa Hinata merasa gadis merah muda itu mengambilnya lama sekali.

"Sudah ketemu Sakura-chan?"

Naruto makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, bahkan gadis itu kini sanggup mencium aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh tan pemuda pirang ini. Kedua matanya hanya bisa terpejam malu, dipeluk oleh orang yang disukainya ini entah sengaja atau tidak, tentu saja membuat hatinya makin tak karuan.

'Kenapa Sakura-chan lama sekali mengambil penghapusnya!' seru gadis itu kecil, Ia bisa-bisa pingsan di tempat kalau Naruto tidak menjauhkan diri darinya!

"_A..ano_..Naruto-kun, ja..jangan memelukku seperti ini.." ujar gadis itu gugup.

"Hehehe~ _Gomen _Hinata-chan, tapi nanti aku jadi tidak bisa mengambil penghapus Sakura-chan, jadi begini dulu tidak apa-apa ya~"

"Eh?"

Pasrah, Hinata pasrah saja membiarkan posisi Naruto seperti ini. kedua tangannya sedikit gemetar, dan mata lavendernya tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran yang Kakashi-sensei berikan.

'Tahan Hinata!'

"Hah~ Sakura-chan lama~" Naruto yang terlihat bosan menunggu Sakura, tanpa aba-aba langsung menumpukan wajahnya tepat di pundak Hinata. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget, tubuhnya semakin membeku. Begitu merasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang menggelitiki leher jenjangnya.

'Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini!' pekiknya dalam hati,

'_Kami-sama_ tolong aku!'

"..."

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin mengerjakan soal di papan ini sekarang?" perkataan Kakashi-_sensei_, sontak membuat Hinata merasa lega. Dan dengan cepat ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya yang terasa sedikit lemas.

"A..aku saja _Sensei!_!" ujarnya.

"Oh, silakan maju kalau begitu."

'_Arigatou_! Kakashi-_sense_i!' batin Hinata senang, gadis itu berdiri cepat dan berjalan ke depan.

"Ah _Arigatou _buat penghapusnya Sakura-chan!"

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun~"

"..." gerakan Hinata terhenti begitu ia melihat ternyata Sakura sudah memberikan penghapus miliknya setelah ia beranjak tadi pada Naruto.

'Lho?' Hinata sweatdrop sesaat.

.

.

.

.

**Teng~Teng~** bel ishthirat berbunyi, semua murid-murid langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan berlari cepat menuju kantin, tapi lain halnya Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu masih betah duduk di bangkunya, sambil membaca buku kesukaannya. Saking asyiknya ia membaca, Hinata sampai tidak menyadari kalau Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-chan!" seru pemuda pirang itu nyaring~

"..." gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto kembali memanggil nama gadis itu.

"..." masih tidak ada respon.

"Hah~ sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara ini~" Naruto berjalan semakin mendekati Hinata, menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan telinga gadis itu, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi..

"Fuhh~" pemuda pirang itu bukan meneriaki Hinata, malah meniupkan napasnya pada gadis itu itu. yang tentu saja mampu membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Hyaa!" pekiknya tanpa sadar, dan menutup telinganya itu.

"Akhirnya kau merespon juga panggilanku~"

"Na..Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meniup telingaku?" tanya Hinata masih malu-malu.

Senyum kecil terlihat di wajah tan Naruto, "Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi tak di jawab terus, jadi terpaksa deh~"

**Blush~** wajah Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya memerah lagi, "_Go..gomenne_.." gumamnya kecil.

"Oh iya, Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu Hinata-chan~"

"Mi..minta tolong apa Naruto-kun?"

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah panjang, "Kau benar-benar mau menolongku kan?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Un, ka..kalau memang bantuanku di perlukan. Aku pasti mau kok!" ujarnya cepat.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku berniat menyatakan rasa sukaku dengan seseorang~"

DEG, Hati Hinata serasa mencelos mendengar perkataan Naruto, sesak-sesak sekali rasanya. Gadis itu tahu, pasti yang dimaksud oleh Naruto adalah Sakura, pasti. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Apalagi begitu mata lavendernya menangkap semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di pipi tan pemuda pirang itu. Membuatnya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya!

"O..oh begitu, la..lalu apa yang bisa kubantu Naruto-kun?" berusaha menstabilkan nada suaranya, agar tidak tercekat. Hinata memandang wajah Naruto dan memberikan senyum kecilnya (meski hatinya kini tengah tertusuk-tusuk)

"Aku masih gugup kalau berhadapan dengannya, jadi bisa tidak kau memberikanku sedikit saran saja~" pinta Naruto seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sekilas.

Tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa menolak, dan memilihi mengangguk kecil. Sakura itu sahabatnya, jadi kalau Naruto dan gadis merah muda itu bahagia, tidak apa-apa baginya. Benarkan?

"Ba..baiklah, Ja..jadi kau ingin bertanya apa?" gadis itu mencoba menutup buku yang tadi ia baca dan memandang manik Saphire Naruto.

"Hehehe~ apa yang harus kulakukan kalau nanti aku bertemu dengannya?"

"..." Hinata memikirkan pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu sejenak. Dan..

"Coba saja kau tatap gadis itu dengan lembut, keluarkan senyummu yang mampu membuat pipinya merona."

"Oh~ Baiklah, terus selanjutnya?"

"Hampiri gadis itu kalau ia masih terdiam di tempatnya,"

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Lalu mungkin kau harus mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya, menyalurkan rasa sayangmu melewati itu. Dan jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau menemuiku disini. Itu akan jadi point penting yang membuat gadis itu semakin menyukai sifatmu."

"Oh! Lalu, lalu?"

"Tinggal kau ucapkan saja rasa cinta, sayang, yang selama ini kau rasakan padanya. Bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya, membuat hatimu bisa berdebar-debar jika berada di sampingnya, dan.."

"Dan?"

"Mungkin kecupan di kening, mampu membuat gadis itu luluh. Itu saja yang kutahu."

"Jadi begitu~"

"I..iya, semoga kau berhasil menyatakan cinta dengannya.." Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. Menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh, setidaknya bukan disini!

'Aku tidak boleh menangis!'

.

.

.

.

Mata lavender Hinata menatap sendu langit yang terlihat cerah, kakinya berjalan kecil menuju loker tempat ia menyimpan semua buku-bukunya di sana.

Kriet, loker itu terbuka pelan, Hinata dengan cepat langsung mengambil buku yang sudah ia simpan sedari kemarin. Dan tanpa sadar..

'Apa itu?' gadis itu sedikit kaget begitu melihat sebuah kertas kecil jatuh dari lokernya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba mengambil kertas kecil itu dan melihat isinya.

'Penghapusmu masih ada di tanganku, kalau mau mengambilnya kembali. Temui aku di kelasmu sepulang sekola nanti.'

Hinata sweatdrop melihat isi surat itu, "Kenapa tidak langsung saja memberikan penghapusku itu~" gumamnya bingung, pasalnya surat kecil itu lebih mirip surat tantangan dari pada surat pemberitahuan~

"Yah sudahlah~ mungkin orang ini hanya iseng~" bisiknya sekali lagi, akhirnya kertas itu ia simpan di selipan bukunya dan berjalan lagi menuju kelasnya.

'Tidak ada salahnya kan aku mengambil penghapusku kembali~' batinnya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**SKIP TIME~**

Waktu yang ditunggu Hinata akhirnya datang juga, bel pulang sekolah~

Antara sedih dan senang, sedih melihat Naruto yang akan menembak Sakura sehabis pelajaran ini. Dan sedikit senang karena penghapusnya kembali lagi, Ia masih bingung siapa yang mengambil penghapus berharganya itu? Tapi daripada memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik ia segera merapikan dulu buku-bukunya~

"Hinata-chan_, Arigatou_ sudah membantuku ya!" suara nyaring Naruto membuat gadis itu mau tak mau mengingat aksi penembakan Naruto lagi.

"I..iya, Semoga berhasil, Na..Naruto-kun.."

"Besok kalau gadis itu menerima pernyataanku, pasti akan kukenalkan padamu!"

'Tidak usah Naruto-kun, lagipula aku pasti kenal dengan orang yang kau maksud itu~' batin Hinata kecil.

"Baiklah.." itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, tidak seperti kata hatinya tadi~

"Yosh! Aku semakin semangat!" teriak pemuda pirang itu.

Dan yang bisa Hinata lakukan kali ini hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

'Semoga berhasil Naruto-kun.'

.

.

.

.

**Perpustakaan~**

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Hinata terdiam di ruangan sunyi itu, tangannya memegang sebuah buku untuk dibaca, tapi tidak pikirannya. Gadis itu masih memikirkan rencana Naruto.

"lebih baik aku ke kelas sekarang, Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang." Ujarnya, dan segera mengambil kembali tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Berharap semoga orang yang membawa penghapusnya itu sudah ada di sana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Depan pintu kelas~**

'Lho?' kini Hinata sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelas. Mata lavendernya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya masih terdiam di sana.

"I..itu kan.."

Orang yang ia sukai sejak dulu..

"Na..Naruto-kun, kenapa ada di sana?" bisiknya kecil.

"..." lama ia berpikir, sampai..

"Jangan-jangan Naruto-kun ingin menyatakan cintanya di kelas ini.." ujarnya lagi, gadis itu berniat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu di meja belajarnya.

'Itu penghapusku!'

"A..Aku harus mengambilnya sebelum orang yang disukai Naruto-kun datang, Ya aku harus cepat!" serunya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi..

**Grek,** pintu kelas itu langsung ia buka. Dan membuat Naruto yang sedang ada disana menoleh padanya.

"_Go..gomen_ Naruto-kun, Aku hanya ingin mengambil penghapusku di sana. Ha..hanya sebentar kok.." ujar Hinata, tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari pemuda pirang itu ia segera menghampiri mejanya.

"Jadi itu penghapusmu yang hilang itu, Hinata-chan?" pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"I..iya, Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang mengambilnya.." jawab gadis itu gugup. Ia dengan cepat menyimpan kembali penghapusnya itu dan berniat pergi dari sana.

"Ka..kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Naruto-kun!"

Dan begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tiba-tiba..

"Kalau kukatakan penghapusmu itu aku yang mengambilnya, bagaimana?"

**DEG,** Hinata tersentak kaget, mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba. Gadis itu dengan perlahan kembali menatap wajah Naruto dengan gugup.

"Ma..maksudmu apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya masih tidak percaya.

"Aku bilang kalau penghapusmu itu aku yang mengambilnya~"

"Eh?! Ja..jadi yang mengirimiku surat tadi itu.."

Cengiran lebar langsung terlihat di wajah tan Naruto, "Benar sekali!"

"Ke..kenapa kau menyembunyikan.." Hinata yang berniat memprotes pemuda tan di depannya itu, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan perkataannya, begitu melihat..

Tatapan mata Saphire yang menatapnya intens, menatapnya lembut. Tak ayal membuat Hinata salah tingkah, dan satu hal lagi yang membuat pipinya merona sempurna adalah..

"..."

Senyuman yang sangat amat berbeda dari cengiran yang biasa Naruto berikan padanya. Badannya seketika membeku.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Ya~" perlahan dapat ia lihat, pemuda pirang itu menghampirinya.

"Ke..kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, dan.."

Naruto semakin mendekatinya, sampai jarak mereka sekarang sudah sangat dekat. Lagi-lagi Hinata mau tak mau menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda pirang itu, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Plok, sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba menghampiri puncak kepalanya, mengusap lembut rambut indigonya itu.

"Kau tahu Hinata,"

"I..iya.."

"_Arigatou _sudah menemuiku disini~"

'Lho sepertinya aku pernah mendengar gerak-gerik Naruto-kun sebelumnya..' Hinata mencoba berpikir keras, walau hatinya masih tidak karuan~

Sampai..

'Eh?! Ini kan saran yang tadi aku berikan untuk Naruto-kun!' pekiknya dalam hati, sikap Naruto benar-benar mirip dengan yang ia katakan tadi.

"_A..ano_ Naruto-kun.."

"Kau masih ingat waktu pertama kita bertemu~"

"Eh?" perkataan Hinata terhenti.

"Benar-benar pertemuan yang menegangkan,"

**oOoOoOooOoOoOo**

**FLASH BACK ON :**

**Naruto POV :**

"Hah~ hari pertama masuk sekolah," Aku menguap selebar-lebarnya, _Kaasan _yang pagi-pagi tidak sabar ingin melihatku mengenakan pakaian sekolah ini langsung saja membangunkanku pukul enam pagi~

"Lebih baik aku melihat-lihat gedung saja~" ujarnya cepat, melangkahkan kaki memasuki sekolah besar itu.

Mata Saphireku yang masih menatap kagum gedung-gedung besar itu, tanpa sadar saking asyiknya.

Bruk, aku menabrak seseorang, dan tak ayal badanku langsung terjatuh.

"_Go..gomen_!" suara kecil yang nyaris hilang itu membuatku mengadahkan wajah untuk melihat pemilik suara itu, sampai..

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender yang entah kenapa membuatku terhipnotis sempurna. Kulihat-lihat dan kuteliti sudut wajahnya dan menangkap sebulir air mata di manik indahnya itu, membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Ka..kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" ujarnya dan berlari meninggalkanku, sebelum aku sempat untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamku tanpa sadar.

**Naruto POV End~**

**...**

Merasa aneh dengan gerak-gerik gadis itu Naruto dengan cepat berusaha mencari kemana larinya, sampai ketika ia berjalan tepat di dekat taman belakang sekolah, samar-samar pemuda pirang itu mendengar sesuatu.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara itu?"

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto berlari mendekati taman itu dan melihat..

"Ja..jangan ganggu anjing kecil ini!" suara teriakan yang berasal dari gadis berambut indigo yang ia temui tadi.

"Hee! Dia sudah berani-beraninya menggigit tanganku!" teriak seorang pemuda berbadan besar di depan gadis itu.

"Kalian sendiri yang mencari gara-gara, lagipula gigi anjing ini masih kecil-kecil. Jadi tidak mungkin melukaimu!"

"Hee! Berani melawan ya!" pemuda besar itu hendak memukul dan memberi pelajaran untuk gadis itu, yang tentu saja tidak bisa Naruto biarkan!

**Sret! Buagh!** Sebuah pukulan kecil segera Naruto layangkan pada pemuda besar itu.

"Jangan berani menyakitinya!" serunya kesal.

"Kau!" pemuda besar itu bangkit lagi dan berniat memukul balik Naruto, namun.

"Dasar, beraninya dengan seorang gadis saja ~" pemuda pirang itu dengan mudah mengelak dan memberi lagi satu pukulan yang membuat pemuda besar itu terpental jauh.

**Buagh!**

"Awas kau!" merasa dirinya tidak bisa menandingi Naruto, dia langsung pergi secepat-cepatnya.

"Week~"

...

Naruto masih memandang kepergian pemuda besar itu, sampai..

**Sret,** sebuah tangan menarik bajunya.

"_A..Arigatou_!" gadis indigo yang tadi ia selamatkan kini memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis baginya.

Membuatnya salah tingkah~

"Aahaha~ Sama-sama!" jawabnya.

Gadis indigo yang melihat tingkah lucu pemuda pirang di depannya, hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Hihihi~ Salam kenal namaku Hyuga Hinata."

"Oh, Namaku Namikaze Naruto!"

"Dan anjing kecil ini namanya Shiro~" gadis bernama Hinata itu mengangkat anjing kecil dan memperlihatkannya pada Naruto.

"Un, Salam kenal~"

**FLASH BACK OFF~**

**OOooOoOoOoOoOooO**

"Jadi kau sudah ingatkan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk malu, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda pirang ini.

"Ta...tapi Naruto-kun.."

"Senyumanmu waktu itu membuatku jatuh hati, Kau tahu itu~"

"Eh?"

"Kebaikan hatimu benar-benar membuatku senang, wajah cantik dan kepolosanmu itu.."

"Na..Naruto-kun.." gadis indigo itu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata di pelupuknya.

"Membuatku bersyukur karena menyukai gadis sepertimu, Hinata Hyuga~"

"Na..Naruto-kun pasti bercanda kan?"

Alis Naruto berkerut bingung, sampai akhirnya pemuda pirang itu mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Aku tidak bercanda Hinata~"

"Bu..bukannya Naruto-kun suka dengan Sakura-chan?" kilah gadis itu.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, mau tak mau membuat senyum di wajah Naruto makin mengembang, "Memangnya apa bukti aku menyukai Sakura-chan?" tanyanya.

Gadis indigo itu menunduk kecil, "Ha..habis Naruto bilang kalau Sakura-chan itu cantik.."

"Maksudmu kata yang tadi pagi aku teriakan?"

"I...iya.."

"Aku hanya bercanda Hinata-chan,"

Hinata cengo sebentar, "Eh? Ta..tapi semburat merah yang muncul di pipimu tadi pagi?" kilahnya lagi.

"Oh~ Itu, Sakura-chan tahu kalau aku menyukaimu dari dulu jadi..Yah,, Aku kan malu kalau bertemu dengannya~"

Hinata lagi-lagi cengo, "La..lalu Naruto-kun yang bilang ingin duduk di dekat Sakura-chan, terus mengatakannya cantik sekali lagi, terus.." bibir Hinata terdiam begitu jari telunjuk Naruto menghentikan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu.." ujar pemuda pirang itu terlihat malu-malu.

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya.." belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

**Brak,** pintu terbuka tiba-tiba..

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Hinata benar-benar kaget melihat Sakura berdiri disana, dan gadis itu tidak lagi memanggil Naruto dengan suffix 'Kun'

"Sakura-chan aku belum selesai!"

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar bingung, ada apa sih sebenarnya?!

"..."

"Benarkah,, hehehe Gomen.."

"Oi _Dobe_." Hinata makin terkejut melihat Sasuke kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura,

"Hee_~ Teme_ jangan kesini dulu~"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Kau bersama dengan pacarku. Ayo Sakura." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh?! Aku belum selesai melihat kelanjutan ceritanya!"

"Hn, Aku ingin memberimu sedikit hukuman~"

"Eh?!"

...

Hinata masih berdiri mematung di depan Naruto, pikirannya mulai melayang-layang, sampai..

'Pacar..Sasuke...Sakura..jadi..'

"Naruto-kun jangan-jangan.."

Senyum di wajah Naruto kini berganti dengan sebuah seringaian kecil, membuat Hinata bergidik takut.

"Hinataku memang pintar~"

Jari-jari tangan Naruto mulai berjalan menyusuri wajah Hinata, menyentuh lembut pipi mungil gadis itu. Hinata makin memerah,

"Ta..tapi bagaimana..."

"Sebenarnya ini ide Sakura-chan, untuk mengetes saja apa kau menyukaiku atau tidak, dan ternyata~"

Wajah Naruto makin mendekati Hinata.

"Wajahmu memerah sekarang~"

"Eh?!" Hinata makin terpekik kaget, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ja..jadi tingkah lakumu selama ini hanya bercanda.."

"Iya~"

"Rona merah di pipimu itu karena aku?"

"Iya~"

"Ka..Kau mengatakan Sakura-chan cantik itu juga bercanda.." suara Hinata mulai terdengar serak, pundaknya bergetar kecil. Membuat Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut, dan..

**Cup,** sebuah kecupan kecil menghampiri puncak kepala Hinata.

"Tentu saja~"

"Ja...jadi kau tidak menyukai Sakura-chan..."

"Satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta hanya kamu Hinata~" pemuda pirang itu mencoba memegang dagu Hinata, membiarkan dirinya melihat wajah gadis itu sekarang dan..

"Hiks, hiks.. Kau tidak bercanda kan Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu seraya terisak kecil, hatinya yang sejak kemarin sesak perlahan-lahan mulai berbunga-bunga mendengar perkataan Naruto padanya.

"Tidak, Aku berani bertaruh~ _Gomen _membuatmu sedih~"

Hinata menggeleng keras, "Un, Aku senang sekali kalau ternyata Naruto menyukaiku, Senang sekali~"

"Kalau begitu kutanya sekali lagi,"

Perlahan Naruto memandang wajah Hinata lekat, tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. dan..

"Hinata Hyuga, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku mulai hari ini?" tanyanya kembali.

"..." Gadis di depannya itu sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, hatinya terlanjur senang.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata menyetujui permintaan pemuda pirang itu. Memeluk erat Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, Kau benar-benar sukses membuatku sakit jantung sedari kemarin~" ujar gadis itu seraya terkikik kecil.

"Hehehe_~ Gomen_~ lagipula.."

Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya menatap manik Saphire Naruto yang semakin mendekati wajahnya, membuatnya kaget mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya dari pemuda pirang itu~

"Eh?"

"_Daisuki_ Hinata-chan~"

**CUP,** sebuah kecupan langsung Naruto berikan pada gadis yang masih terkaget-kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi, sampai akhirnya ia menerima semua itu dan tersenyum kecil di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

'_Arigatou_ Naruto-kun, Aku juga mencintaimu~'

Hah~ pemuda pirang bernama Naruto Namikaze ini benar-benar seorang pemuda yang mampu membuatnya terkejut, dengan semua kehebohan yang ia bawa, dan tingkah jahilnya itu selalu membuat Hinata terkaget-kaget~

**"Kau tahu tidak, kata-kata yang kukatakan di kelas itu sebenarnya khusus untukmu Hinata-chan~"**

"_Dari sini pun menurutku sudah terlalu dekat untuk bisa melihatnya.", "Cantik sekali~", "Pasti dia akan lebih cantik lagi, kalau tersenyum~"_

**FIN~**

**A/N :**

Hai, hai Mushi kembali dengan cerita NaruHina! XD yah walaupun cerita ini rada-rada gaje dan klise kalau menurut Mushi #pundung denger kata-kata sendiri# nyahahah tapi nggak apa-apa kok. Mushi udah seneng aja bisa melepas ide Mushi dalam cerita ini,

Arigatou buat yang sudah membaca cerita gaje Mushi satu ini.

Dan jangan bosen-bosen ya~ XD

**Untuk Akhir Kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
